traditions
by nuke
Summary: some things should be continued ;)
1. Default Chapter

Traditions  
  
Disclaimer: They are all mine, mine I tell you HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!  
(Ok no they are not they all belong to DC comics but I can dream can't I?)  
  
This is for everyone who reads it and likes it, thanks for taking the time to read this. A big mention for Marcie :)  
Plus to my secret admirer who sent me a Batman Valentines Card , Who are you ????  
  
Nuke   
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Bird Boy what's up?"  
  
"Its about Batgirl, I mean Cass and the way I feel about her I ..."  
  
"Look Tim we all know that you aren't comfortable around her but sometimes we have to work with people that we don't like, I mean look at Azreal and I. I still think that he's a first class psycho but I still work with him when it's needed. Besides Batman rarely makes you work with her on your own so just grin and bare it."  
  
Looking down at his shoes Tim stuttered slightly before continuing, "It's not that, its just..."  
  
Looking at his brothers crimson face and using his finely honed detective instincts Nightwing put two and two together.  
  
"I know what this is about. Look Bro, Bruce isn't going to replace you with her OK, sure she's an excellent martial artist and operative but she doesn't have your skills. Besides a wise man once hunted me down and told me that Batman needs a Robin, not a Batgirl a Robin, think about it."  
  
Jumping off of the roof Nightwing twisted through the air pleased at his own cleverness not knowing that he had just got two plus two to make five.  
  
Robin watched the departing form silently contemplating his dilemma as his cape shimmered in the breeze. Deciding that perhaps Dick wasn't the best person to ask anyway Tim quickly decided to head for the clock tower, after all Babs was a girl and knew how they thought didn't she?"  
  
After spending ten minutes bypassing the security systems Robin finally entered the inner sanctum of Oracle to find her sitting with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate waiting for him.  
  
"I thought that you might end up here after talking to the Clueless Wonder."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Not really I heard the tail end of the conversation, Listen I know Dick got the wrong idea and you're not worried about being replaced, its got to do about her hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah its about Cass, Its just I..."  
  
"Listen I know how you feel about her but you don't have to worry Cass might have been raised by Cain and trained to be an assassin but she can be trusted to do the right thing, did you know that Bruce was also trained by Cain? Well he was!"  
  
"Oracle, Babs, listen I was trained by Lady Shiva so her training by Cain isn't the point. Yeah she could beat me but I know techniques that flow naturally into my style that I have to constantly hold back."  
  
"Tim, I think that you're in denial, yes she could beat you but she could beat Nightwing as well so don't worry about it."  
  
Realising that this conversation was getting nowhere Tim stood up to leave.  
  
"Thanks Babs!" smiling at her and letting her think she had helped Robin headed for the shadows and left.  
  
As it was quiet Robin decided to have and early night and sleep once more on his problems.  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
The lack of activity bothered Batgirl, she wanted, no needed some action to take her mind off the disturbing thoughts running through her mind. Shaking her head she launched herself into the night, there was no time for these strange thoughts and emotions she only had a few weeks left till she would die.  
  
Up till now she didn't regret her decision to ask for Shiva's help in regaining her skills after all it was better to be perfect for a year than mediocre for decades. She just wished that she'd stop thinking about what she might have done if she had more time. Realising that the only thing that she could catch that night was a cold she decided to head over to the clock tower.  
As she entered Oracle was arguing with Nightwing.  
  
"How could you be so dense, Tim doesn't like her because he is scared of what she could do not because he is afraid Bruce will replace him with her."  
  
"Your wrong Babs, Tim is afraid that Bruce will replace him with Batgirl. Trust me, I know the feeling, I've been there, remember!"  
  
Cassandra decided to step from the shadows and make her presence known.  
  
"Tim not like?"  
  
Glad that she was still wearing her cowl to cover her expression Batgirl studied the body language of the two people in front of her. Without looking at their faces she could see their horror at her overhearing their conversation. Babs quickly tried to recover the situation.  
  
"Cass we don't mean that he doesn't..."  
  
It was too late she had already vanished into the night.   
  
Traversing the city Cassandra tried to clear her head, why didn't Tim like her, she couldn't help what she was. She knew that she made him nervous and look at the floor a lot but she never though that he didn't like her. Needing a good work out Batgirl headed for the cave in the hope that Batman would be there to spar with.  
  
As she entered the cave she could hear the sound of a punch bag being beaten to a pulp. From the rhythm of the strikes she could tell that the person working out was not the Bat and that the person was agitated, make that very agitated. Removing her cowl Cassandra walked into the training area to be faced with a red faced Robin talking to himself as he punished the bag.  
  
"They all think they know, they think they have me all figured out, they think that it was Batman's idea not to work with her, I'm too professional to work with her I've learned from others mistakes, I can keep my distance."  
  
Walking into the light Cassandra Let Robin know that she was there. Stopping his assault on the bag Tim grinned and towelled himself off.   
  
Schooling her face to hide her inner feelings Cassandra smiled in reply,  
  
"Tim spar?"  
  
Grinning and looking at the floor Tim responded,  
  
"Sure Cass I'm all yours." Realising what he had said he quickly stuttered, "T-to Spar with I mean."  
  
Smirking to herself Cassandra assumed a fighting stance and beckoned her unknowing victim onto the practice mat.  
  
The sparring match was brutal and short and ended predictably with Tim flat on his back and Cassandra sitting across his chest immobilising his arms.  
  
"Why you no like?" Cassandra punctuated her sentence with a twist of her hand that caused Tim to wince.  
  
"What don't I like?" Tim asked his face a mixture of pain and confusion.  
  
"Me!" The look of pain and confusion had passed to Cassandra's face as she let her hurt feelings show for a brief nanosecond.  
  
Astonished Tim stammered out a muffled reply,  
  
"I..I..don't like you? I..."  
  
The rest of the sentence came out unfinished as Batgirl melted into the shadows.  
  
"DAMN!!"   
  
Slowly getting to his feet Robin stared into the inky blackness into which she had vanished.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
After changing back into his civilian attire, Tim tried to determine his best course of action. He had tried to talk to Dick and Babs but neither had been any use he needed to talk to some one who would understand, someone who understood women, someone who.... NO! Never things where bad but it wasn't critical yet was it? Surely he was a last hope to be used when all other options had been tried twice and still failed. How could he ask him for advice on women, him of all people!  
Shocked at even thinking things might be that bad Tim decided to hang out with his friends at Young Justice.  
  
The long drive to the Young Justice headquarters gave Tim some quiet time to think things through. Handbrake turning in the middle of the road Tim changed direction and headed in the opposite direction. 'Things are that desperate! I need to speak to HIM!' thought Tim.  
  
Entering the Titans Tower, Robin made his way towards the recreation room; being careful to by pass the security cameras he stealthily made his way towards his target. Picking the lock to his room Robin entered and settled into the shadows and waited.  
  
After a few minutes Roy entered the room shouting back to someone over his shoulder,  
  
"Just give me a minute to get changed into my trunks Wonder Doll and I'll be right with you."  
  
Waiting for Roy to close the door Tim spoke,  
  
"Roy can I have a word?"  
  
Startled at his unexpected visitor a torrent of thoughts flooded Roy's brain.  
  
"Gees Timbo, I swear you are getting' more like the Bat every day." Seeing him smile a little at the complement Roy decided that what ever was wrong wasn't serious or at least life or death.  
  
"So what can I help you with that the great Bat family can't?"  
  
"Well ...it's... about a girl." Tim mumbled quietly.  
  
"A girl! Well the Bowman of Lurv is all ears, what's happened?"  
  
Quickly outlining his past conversations on the subject and the disastrous training session in the cave, Tim waited for the archers advice.  
  
"You asked Batboy for advice on Love , things are worse than I thought but they aren't beyond repair!"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well you never asked the Bat!"  
  
Blanching at how close he had come to doing just that Tim sat apprehensively and listened to the much-needed advice.  
  
Tim had spent a week avoiding Cass, admittedly it hadn't been hard as she had been avoiding him as well. It had been a week of planning and preparation, Oracle and Nightwing thought he was trying to get out of Batgirls bad books, Batman had offered no comment and Alfred had smiled knowingly.   
  
Taking Roy's advice Tim had everything set up and put in the call over the general frequency.  
  
"Oracle this is Robin, I'm over by the Cathedral things are about to get pretty scary I could do with backup!"  
  
An answer quickly returned, "The nearest help is Batgirl I'm sending her over."   
Switching to a closed channel she contacted Batgirl, "Batgirl, Robin is in the middle of a potentially scary situation and needs backup, can you help?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"W..What? Why not?"  
  
"Him not like so me not like!"  
  
"Batgirl! This is not a request this is an order go help Robin now!"   
  
"Grouch."  
  
Batgirl swung out into the darkness. Minutes later she came to rest on the roof of Gotham's Cathedral. Looking around she found Robin crouched like one of the gargoyles looking out over the city.  
  
Walking over to him she scanned the floor for trouble.  
  
"What problem?"  
  
Without answering Robin span in his crouched position and swept her legs causing her to land on the floor beside him. Looking into his eyes she could see a glimmer of something.  
  
Sitting next to her he turned to look at the city as he began.  
  
"I need to talk to you. This isn't easy but I was advised to tell you everything.  
  
Her curiosity peaked Cassandra relaxed and showed that she was at least willing to listen.  
  
"I first realised when I saw you at Babs apartment standing there next to Azreal, so confident, so innocent. I wondered what you where doing there. Then Batman announced that you where to be Batgirl and I thought what a perfect opportunity to get to know you to tell you. But then I was informed about your past and that you communicated through body language. I was horrified, not because you where raised and trained by Cain but you could read my body language, could tell what I was feeling. Out of embarrassment I tried to keep away, to stop you from reading my feelings. It never occurred to me that you might not recognise the emotion, had never experienced...I never meant for you to think that I didn't like you or make you unhappy, what I'm trying to say is ...I love you!  
  
Turning to face her Tim couldn't tell what she was thinking through the cowl. Fearing the worst he slipped from the roof and escaped on the decel line he had prepared.  
  
Confused after the long speech which she hadn't understood most of Cass decided to ask Babs what this Love word meant.  
  
Back at the Clock tower Babs and Dick looked at each other slightly guiltily.  
  
"Wow, I knew it would be good but telling her he loved her, I never expected that."  
  
Standing behind her wheelchair, Dick bent down and gently kissed her neck and whispered into her ear,  
  
"Looks like Robin loving Batgirl is becoming a bit of a tradition."  
  
Turning to face him, Oracle grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled his face down to hers.  
  
"One of the good ones," she replied as she returned his kisses passion a thousand fold.  
  
An urgent knocking at her window caused them to break their kiss and slowly separate.  
  
Watching from her vantage point at the window Cass noted Nightwing's body language and how it differed when he was around Babs. Thinking back to her conversation with Robin she noticed the similarities.  
  
A small smile spread across her face, Tim liked her. Her smile grew even bigger Tim liked her the same way Dick liked Babs.  
  
Opening the window with a slightly flushed face, Babs smiled at her successor.  
  
"Hey, Cass".  
  
"Where Tim?"  
  
Unable to resist teasing the newest member of the clan Nightwing replied,  
  
"Why?"  
Watching their smiles Cassandra realised that they where playing with her and that they knew what had been said.  
  
"You listened, You tell, I hurt!"  
  
Backing up in mock surrender Nightwing smiled as Oracle checked the computers,  
  
"He's returned to the cave!"  
  
A gentle breeze filled the room as Batgirl flew to the cave.  
  
As she entered the cave she found Tim once again beating up on the punch bag his eyes full of tears. Removing her cowl Cassandra walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Spinning into her arms Cass gave the startled Tim a big hug. Leaning back and looking into his face she smiled and gently brought her hand up to his face,  
  
"You Silly!" and with that she kissed him.  
  
Breaking apart Cass watched as Tim's face broke into a big smile and then just as quickly crumbled. Concerned Cass took a step back.  
  
Tim his face looking truly miserable stared over her shoulder,  
  
"Hi Steph."  
  
Turning quickly Batgirl could see Spoiler standing there her body screaming rage and vengeance.  
  
"You said that you loved me, you two timing rat , and all the time you've been seeing HER! Well that's it just remember I know all about you and your gang, Timothy Drake! How safe will you and your family be when the whole world knows that you are Robin!"  
  
With that she turned and left the cave.  
  
After two weeks and no announcement to the newspapers or television Tim began to relax and think that Steph's outburst might have just been a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Steph on the other hand was still fuming, how could she do this to her, who did she think she was, she ought to go over and ...   
  
Ok, Batgirl could make mincemeat out of her, she needed training but who could beat her who ...  
  
It had taken weeks to track her down using her own resources but finally she had. Here she was the implement of her revenge.  
  
"Lady Shiva?"  
"Yes."  
  
"I have information that I thought that you might like about the latest Batgirl, her real name is Cassandra Cain."  
  
Walking up to her Shiva struck with her famous leopard blow killing her instantly.  
  
"I despise traitors, and besides her name isn't Cain its Woosan!"  
  
  
the end   
  
Ok I know that Shiva isn't her mother as she has had no children but this is fan fic so :p thrrrrrpppp :) 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tim and Cass sat opposite Police headquarters watching the new Commissioner brief Batman. Hesitantly Tim reached out and held Cassandra's hand. Fighting her natural reaction to instinctively pull her hand away Cass enjoyed the feeling of intimacy the slight contact brought.  
  
Turning to face where the Bat would land Cass watched him sail through the air and land where she had predicted he would.  
  
Looking at the two young heroes in front of him Batman wondered once again what right he had to drag these young people into his crusade, to help with his Sojourn.  
  
"Robin, Tim, I have some bad news its Stephanie, she's …dead."  
  
The shock at Batman's words caused Tim to lose control of his legs. Batgirl quickly grabbed him and lowered him to the floor.  
  
"What …How…When…How?????"  
  
Robin's voice broke as his grief overwhelmed him turning the last word into more of a sob.  
  
"She was found just over an hour ago on the roof of the Gotham Museum, it seems that she met someone there who she trusted and they killed her with a single strike."  
  
Batman's voice took on the cold of the grave as he prepared himself for what was to follow. He knew that Tim wouldn't like it but he couldn't risk his life.  
  
"It was the Leopard Blow…"  
  
A startled gasp escaped from under Batgirls cowl, Only one person used that technique, "SHIVA!"  
  
Unable to tell them that it was all her fault Batgirl looked at the two heroes to find them staring at her. Realising that she had said the last word out loud, she murmured a barely audible,  
  
"My Fault!" And made her escape into the night.  
  
Not knowing how to respond to the fleeing female, the dynamic duo did the only thing that they could and quickly gave chase.  
  
After performing a full tour of the city the two puzzled heroes stopped to plan out their next course of action. Robin called Oracle to help.  
  
"Oracle has Batgirl been in contact?"  
  
"No why? Does this have anything to do with the death of Spoiler?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain but if she gets in touch for help then send her on a wild goose chase."  
  
Leaving Batman to explain Robin left to find a quiet place to deal with his grief.  
  
Retreating to the cathedral roof Robin let vent his grief.  
  
"It's all my fault, if only I could have told her what I felt, that I loved her as a sister more than anything else then maybe she would be alive. How can I afford to let Cass love me as everyone I have ever loved is killed or gets hurt, my Mum, my Dad, Stephanie. From now on nobody gets close, I'll become like the Bat and keep everyone at arms length, that way I'll never be hurt again!"  
  
Exhausted and drained Robin sank to the floor his emotions no longer powering his body. Silently sitting in contemplation he heard a faint sob from the other side of the roof. Wearily dragging himself up he walked over to investigate. Curled up into a ball on a ledge below the roofline lay Batgirl crying quietly.  
  
Watching her in pain Tim acted instinctively and jumped down to hold her, forgetting his declaration of just a moment before. Picking her up he placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waiting for her tears to subside, offering silent comfort.  
  
"My Fault!"  
  
"What do you mean your Fault?"  
  
"I kill Steph!"  
  
"What…How…Why?"  
  
"Shiva here to fight me, Steph get in way so she kill."  
  
"What do you mean that Shiva is here to fight you?"  
  
Looking into the boy wonders eyes for a minute Batgirl finally explained what had happened when her brain had been 'messed up' by the magic man and she had lost her skills and how Shiva had helped her regain them in exchange for a duel to the death in a years time.  
  
Listening to her tale Robin sat with a stunned look on his face,  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"NO, I have just lost Steph I couldn't bare to lose you as well, you can't fight her! I won't let you!"  
  
"Have to."  
  
"Have to?"  
  
Closing her fist and placing it first over her heart and then his she looked into his eyes and whispered.  
  
"Honour."  
  
Leaning in towards his body she softly kissed his lips, enjoying the sensation while she still could.  
  
"Let me help, please I need to, for Stephanie, for you," his voice dropped to a whisper as she looked at him, "For myself."  
  
Over the next few weeks Batgirl and Robin where inseparable, every minute was spent training or on patrol. Nightwing and Oracle thought that it was cute, and made comments about young love.  
  
The reality was far different, having worked with the same people they easily became an efficient team, but they wanted, needed to be more. Robin showed Batgirl the techniques that Shiva had taught him while she showed him improvements in his technique. Their constant working together and the pressure that they faced forged even stronger bonds between them in and out of the mask.  
  
Tim found that even though he could not read people like Cass could, he could read her, talking was no longer necessary between them.  
  
With the constant hard work over the last few weeks Nightwing decided to have a little talk with his brother. Catching him on the practise mat of the cave going over some Kata, Nightwing leapt to the attack hoping to catch his brother in a headlock before he turned and saw him. Sailing through the air he opened his arms ready to pounce on his unsuspecting target. At the last possible moment Robin ducked and watched his brother fly past. Watching him land he quickly stepped forward and..  
  
"Oww, what d'you do that for?"  
  
Smiling as Dick tried to recover from the wedgie he had just received, Tim struggled to keep a straight face,  
  
"Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Yeah, Babs and I where wondering if you and Cass fancied going to watch a movie or something tonight, I mean all you've done for the past two weeks is work!"  
  
"I'm not sure I think Cass has plans for us tonight, I'll…"  
  
Stepping from the shadows where she had watched the exchange unobserved Cass replied ,  
  
"We go!"  
  
Watching the goofy smiles on their faces Dick decided to make a quick exit.  
  
"Cool, see you at the tower at eight."  
  
Back at the clock tower Dick contacted Roy,  
  
"Ok Bowhead pay up, you saw the feed from the cave, it proves that they have been doing more than playing Tonsil Hockey!"  
  
"Yeah, the little bird has some new moves guess you where right, see you later batboy!"  
  
With that the screen went blank.  
  
Closing her link to Black Canary, Oracle turned to face the former boy wonder.  
  
"Tonsil Hockey?"  
  
"Sure, look its easy to play I'll show you." And with that he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Coming up a few minutes later to breathe Oracle asked the question that had been plaguing Dick since he left the cave.  
  
"So why all the extra training?"  
  
  
  
Half way through the film Dick and Tim got up to get more pop corn as their first bucket had been used as projectiles against each other.  
  
"Tim, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
Looking at his friends serious face Tim stopped.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Is everything OK between you and Cass, I mean you have hardly spoken all night and you never even asked her if she wanted anything."  
  
"What do you mean, we've been talking all night, She asked why we where watching this soppy film and I said cos you and Babs liked it, well Babs did and you watched it 'cos it made her happy. And I did ask her what she wanted she said she wanted someone to hit, anything so she could stop pretending to watch the movie!"  
  
"Err, hate to break it to you Bro but you must have been dreaming because you and Cass haven't spoken a word to each other all night."  
  
"But…" The protest died in his throat as he realised that their conversation had not been verbal they had been reading each others body language, they no longer needed words so long as they had each other.  
  
Embarrassed at the soppy thoughts running through his head Tim paid for his popcorn and hurried back to the film.  
  
Catching his eye as he entered the row of seats Cass tilted her head to one side and smiled at him, the gesture screamed to him I love you, blushing and looking at the floor he looked up into her eyes and smiled back, I love you too.  
  
Tonight was the night, It had been one year to the day since Shiva had helped her regain her skills and tonight she would die. Getting up early she quickly dressed in her Batgirl garb and left the cave alone. She knew what would happen if Tim came with her, when she lost he would attack Shiva. Her own death she could face but not his. Taking one last look over the cave that she had called home Cassandra left to go on one last patrol of their city, their home.  
  
Robin to had gotten up early and gone on a solitary patrol, today was the day that they had been training for, today was the day in which he would make the ultimate sacrifice, today was the day he died.  
  
Before he had left Tim had sent a message to a certain mailing used by a certain assassin, the message had been simple,  
  
6pm Gotham cathedral, Bg.  
  
As sunset approached Robin stood looking over the city he had protected, feeling a presence behind him he made his offer.  
  
"I know that I'm not who you are expecting, but I cannot let you fight her so I offer you an alternative, a duel to the death, me and you.  
  
He turned to see her face, "The apprentice's challenge to the master as it where, well do you accept?"  
  
"So my little bird has found something that he will kill for, No! You will be a slaughter not a fight, where is she?"  
  
Shiva punctuated her sentence with a round house kick that Robin flipped backwards to avoid with ease.  
  
"Perhaps it will not be such a slaughter after all, come Little Bird let me see what you have learnt from my daughter."  
  
  
  
Across town Batgirl stood taking one last look over her home, Shiva was late for their duel. Shiva would never be late something must of happened…Robin!  
  
Launching herself into the failing light Batgirl flew across the city to her love,  
  
"If Tim live, Me KILL!"  
  
As she reached the roof of the cathedral Batgirl was just in time to watch Shiva deliver a dim mak or death touch to a badly injured Robin. Landing at his side she cradled his head as his eyes shut and his pulse stopped. Lowering his head she turned to face Shiva her body quivering with rage.  
  
"You Die!"  
  
"No, little one I think not, I may be many things but I keep my promises and I will not fight you today. Take your rage and hatred for me and use it to forge your will. When you are ready I will be waiting for you."  
  
Batgirl watched as she vaulted over the roof and disappeared, torn between her need for vengeance and her need to morn Cassandra knelt by the body of her love and started to wail.  
  
From the sky Kon El landed next to the grieving Batgirl and prodded the body of the former boy wonder with his toe. Unthinking Cass swept his legs and pounced on him her anger barley in check.  
  
"Hey Rob, will you get your girlfriend off of me before she messes the hair!"  
  
Hearing a weak cough from behind her Batgirl spun to find Robin propping himself up on one arm. Cass don't do it, he'll moan about it for weeks!"  
  
Further words where smothered as her arms wrapped themselves around him.  
  
As she embraced him he felt a little bulkier than usual, then a smoke started to escape from the collar of his uniform. As more smoke escaped it turned into Secret.  
  
Robin looking at Cass saw that she wanted to know why this female was so close to him under his clothes.  
  
Quickly explaining that Secret had been there to cushion the impact of the Dim Mak and to hide his life signs Robin looked over to see how Batgirl had taken the news.  
  
"You Trick!"  
  
"I had to I couldn't beat Shiva and she wouldn't leave till I was dead so.."  
  
"NO! Trick me, lie to ME!"  
  
Glancing at his two friends he motioned for them to give them some privacy.  
  
"Cass, I'm sorry but I couldn't let you die, I'd rather lose you than let you die, please understand, please."  
  
Ignoring his words Cassandra concentrated on his body language, it shouted his fear, his need for forgiveness his love.  
  
Unable to ignore him, Cass removed her cowl and frowned at Tim and prodded him in the chest.  
  
"How come Secret see under clothes before me? Me hurt!"  
  
Looking at Robin's shocked expression Cass pushed him onto his back and kissed him.  
  
From their vantage point across the way Kon and Secret flew back to headquarters, from her surveillance cameras Oracle and Nightwing smiled to each other,  
  
"I could come to love this tradition,"  
  
"Same here Red, same here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The dawn's rosey fingers reached through the curtains allowing the drowsing form of Tim drake to wake up fully. Since being beaten by Shiva he had been forced by Alfred to stop all night duties until further notice in the hope that the extra rest would help him to recuperate. Unfortunately rest was the last thing he was experiencing. Listening for the tell tale click of the window lock being picked he quickly rolled over facing away from the window and feigned sleep. Climbing through the window Batgirl could tell that her love was not asleep and smirked under her cowl. Walking over to the bed she removed her cowl and bent down to kiss his cheek.  
  
Feeling the glancing brush of her lips Tim reached up and pulled her onto the bed next to him and turned to face her.  
  
"Hi!" "You better?" "Much." "Me check."  
  
Without warning Cass grabbed him and kissed him properly her hands holding him as urgently as he held her. After several minutes they both came up for air, a smile domineering both of their faces. "AHEM!" The firm tone of the cough had the two lovers whirling around to see who had managed to sneak in while they had been.occupied.  
  
Alfred stood frowning at the two heroes trying to control the laughter that was threatening to well up from inside him.  
  
" It is not proper for a young gentleman to entertain a young lady while in bed, Master Timothy. So it must seem that you need to get up and get dressed. Miss Cassandra will await you in the kitchen where breakfast will be waiting!"  
  
Flipping off of the bed Cass landed next to Alfred,  
  
"Chocolate Pancakes?" "With hot fudge sauce Miss!"  
  
Standing on her tip toes Cass kissed Alfred on the cheek, Wrapping her cape around her in a Batman like Manner so that only her eyes could be seen she pushed her cape back and stood with her hands on her hips,  
  
"To banister, Robin!" with a Whoop she raced out of the room leaving Tim and Alfred to just stare at each other as they heard her slide down the banister.  
  
"I suggest you get a move on, young sir, before Miss Cassandra eats your share as well."  
  
After breakfast found Tim and Cass sat watching cartoons in the spacious lounge. "So what do you want to do today, now that I'm allowed out of bed?"  
  
"If I may make a suggestion young sir, your comrades at Young Justice have been quite frantic about your well being a visit to lay their fears to rest might be advisable."  
  
Unwrapping herself from around Tim, Cass stood up and stretched,  
  
"Me sleep, wake when go."  
  
With that she sauntered from the room. Smiling to himself as he watched her body move.  
  
Dressing with care, Robin smiled as he thought of his team and the probable trouble they had caused during his absence. Fixing his mask into place he exited the changing area and went to look for Cass. Finding her asleep near the medical bay he stood and watched her face as she slept. Although still in pain Tim was glad that he had been the one to fight Shiva, it would have killed him to have lost her had she lost or perhaps worse if she had won. As he stood there staring Cass shifted in her sleep to face him as if she could sense him even in her sleep. With the Grace of a cat Cassandra woke up and uncurled herself from the cot and walked over to hug Tim.  
  
"I wish I could just stay here with you but Alfred's right I do need to go and see the guys. See you later ok?"  
  
Stepping back from him in a gesture that screamed what are you talking about Cass pulled her cowl down over her face.  
  
"Not see later, me come!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Stabbing him in the chest with her finger Batgirl stepped in close,  
  
"Me want word with Smoke girl."  
  
Thinking about the possible disaster about to take place made him shudder, Young Justice where bad enough but Young Justice and Batgirl! Tim wondered if he should alert the Justice League. Nah thought Tim to himself don't exaggerate, maybe just the Titans.  
  
  
  
Getting into Young Justice Headquarters was depressingly easy, it seemed that since his absence the team had become lax. Without bothering to announce his presence he proceeded to give Cass the official tour of the complex. Knowing that the others would be in the recreation area he left this till last planning a little surprise.  
  
Signalling his intent to Batgirl, Robin entered the room undetected as the gang sat watching TV and eating popcorn.  
  
Standing behind the settee he reached down and intercepted the popcorn as it passed from Bart to Cissie.  
  
"Hey Rob, give that ba." "Rob..hey-guys-Robs-back-an-hes-ok-after-fighting-the-ninja-lady!"  
  
In the second it took for Impulse to finish his sentence the popcorn had gone skyward and Robin was surrounded by his friends patting him on the back and hugging him as they enquired about his health. Touched by their concern Tim put on his bat face as he prepared to unleash his surprise. "Nice to see we still have someone on monitor duty and people can't just walk in unannounced."  
  
"Hey chill Bro, only you could get in here undetected and we can handle anything that might be thrown at us."  
  
Frowning at Kon's, attitude his reply was stopped by a crunching sound coming from the couch. Spinning around from their positions surrounding Robin they where amazed to see Batgirl sitting there on the couch, her mask halfway up her face munching on their popcorn.  
  
"Wha..how..eh?"  
  
Turning to the stuttering Superboy Batgirl held out the now empty container.  
  
" 'S good, more."  
  
While Bart went to get more popcorn Robin made some formal introductions, the girls soon dragged Cass off to one side of the room where they instantly started to giggle. Returning with the hot buttered popcorn Bart stood next to the two boys.  
  
"Why does it feel like they are laughing at me?" the speedster asked in a small voice. " 'Cos they are, now go deliver the popcorn before things get ugly!"  
  
As he walked over the girls fell silent until he was out of earshot when they immediately all turned to look at the boys before starting to giggle again. Feeling uncomfortable the boys beat a hasty retreat. After checking on the Supercycle and ensuring it that he was ok Robin found himself standing alone watching as Cass interacted with his friends.  
  
"So Batgirl."  
  
"Cassandra!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Me Cassandra, Cass." With that she removed her cowl and smiled  
  
Shocked by this revelation after only just meeting her, the heroes where momentarily silent. Kon walked over and joined the little group quickly followed by Bart. After introducing the two boys the group began their barrage of questions.  
  
" So where are you from?"  
  
"How long have you known Rob"  
  
"Are you two going out?"  
  
"Don't know, year, we go out every night, he fun!" Realising that she had misunderstood his question Kon rephrased it,  
  
"No what I mean is are you two seeing each other?"  
  
Tilting her head to one side Batgirl turned her head.  
  
"Sure him there, you not see?"  
  
"Arrrrgghh, this is worse than talking to Bart! What I mean is, is he your Boyfriend?"  
  
Walking over to rescue her Robin caught the tail end of the questions.  
  
Hugging Robin tightly as he came over Batgirl answered, "yes!"  
  
"Woohoo, Robin and Batgirl, sitting in a tree."  
  
Walking over to Kon to stop his song Robin was stopped by Batgirl who grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it into Kon's mouth causing him to cough and choke.  
  
After a while the group settled down to watch some Tv, sitting next to Bart Cass could tell that the speedster was nervous, turning to him with a smile Casss tried to find out what was wrong.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"N.n.n.nothing!"  
  
"Tell, me help!"  
  
"Errm can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
"Errm is-Batman-your-dad?" His nerves causing him to slip into high speed speech Impulse waited ready to take off if needed.  
  
The shock of the question caused the group to turn and stare, Cass taken by surprise gasped out a loud , " What?" before dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
  
Impulse upon hearing the volume of her answer assumed that he had upset her and left the room with a Whoosh.  
  
Finding a dark corner of the complex Impulse sat down and waited for Batgirl to leave.  
  
Explaining what had happened to the others and the reason for her giggles Batgirl decided to go and look for the scared speedster. Floating behind her silently Secret followed hoping to have a private word with the dark damsel.  
  
Getting half way down the corridor, Batgirl stopped and turned to face her non corporal companion.  
  
"Hi, you help find Whoosh?"  
  
"Whoosh?"  
  
Moving her arm across her body at speed Batgirl repeated the sound.  
  
"Whoosh!"  
  
"Oh , you mean Bart! Sure I'll help."  
  
The two companions walked on an uncomfortable building between them. Turning towards an open door, Batgirl signalled for Secret to wait outside. Moving as silently as a shadow Batgirl crept up on the shivering speedster. Sitting down beside him Cass softly got his attention.  
  
"Batman not real dad, he look after me." "Huh?" "Dad not nice Batman look after." " You mean like Max looks after me?"  
  
The two sat silently a moment of understanding passing between them.  
  
"You come to Gotham?" "Eh?" "You come visit us, we get Chocolate!" Her face broke into a big smile "Bu..Bu..But-what-about-Batman?" "Me Protect!"  
  
Listening from outside the door Secret floated into the room and took the shape of the Dark Night.  
  
"Bart!"  
  
Looking round and seeing the 'Dark Knight' in the shadows Impulse took off as fast as he could. Getting about two steps into his retreat he was stopped by Cassandra's hand holding on to his collar.  
  
"It Secret." Looking at the two giggling girls Impulse stood still as they walked out of the room.  
  
Walking past the two giggling girls Robin found Impulse still in shock.  
  
"Bart?" "Rob are you sure she's not Batman's Daughter?"  
  
Still giggling Secret turned to Batgirl a worried expression coming over her face,  
  
"I heard about what you said to Robin about wanting to talk to me. I just want to say I only hid under his clothes to prevent Shiva from killing him, I didn't .."  
  
"Me ask, Robin good?" "." "Under clothes, he good?"  
  
Thinking about her answer carefully before answering Secret smiled,  
  
"Oh Yeah!!"  
  
Leading the relieved group to head back the tough twosome where stopped by a news report on the monitors. The report showed a scene viewed from a security camera, youth wearing full jesters motley, holding up a Bank. The bank robber held the guards up using a modified inflated bladder on a stick, which seemed to spew the Joker's laughing gas with each hit. As the thought passed through Robins head the man himself entered the field of view laughing at the fools antics. The film was stopped and the camera returned to the reported in the studio.  
  
"So it seems that everyone is getting a sidekick, what started with Robin and the Titans and continued with Young Justice it seems the criminal element has decided to train the next generation of villains. The question is who is this heir to the clown prince of crime?"  
  
Turning to Robin, Batgirl tilted her head slightly. Getting the message the two slipped out of the room before anyone noticed and offered to help bring him in.  
  
This was Gotham. This was the Joker. The kid was theirs. 


End file.
